


Puppy Pile!

by napsushi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PUPPIES!!, Victor Nikiforov needs to be buried in puppies, Yuuri loves his Dramatic Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/pseuds/napsushi
Summary: Yuuri and Victor visit an animal shelter for a sponsorship.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Puppy Pile!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoYoureClairevoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoYoureClairevoyant/gifts).



> For SoYoureClairevoyant, who inspired me on discord to write Victor covered in puppies.
> 
> Warning: tooth-rotting fluff.

As part of their duties as athletes, Yuuri and Victor had to fulfil certain obligations to their sponsors. While most of those obligations sucked - particularly for Yuuri - they occasionally had some perks. Since they were both sponsored by the ASPCA in America, and were apparently ice skating’s “power couple”, the organization invited them both to be part of a short docu-series that they were doing with Netflix featuring various athletes interacting with adoptable animals. All Yuuri and Victor had to do was show up and play with puppies while talking about the benefits of adopting. Probably the easiest sponsorship they had ever had. 

They were currently in the room that housed the puppies that were just old enough to be adopted out. The puppies were all contained in the arms of workers and volunteers of the shelter, squirming and yipping in excitement as new scents and faces entered the room. In all, it looked like there were 20 puppies total. Yuuri stifled a laugh behind his hand as he watched his husband’s face immediately light up.

Victor threw his arms into the air, loudly proclaiming, “RELEASE THE PUPPIES!!”

It was easy to ignore the cameras around them as 20 small fluff balls were let loose and ran directly at the skaters. Yuuri crouched down to pet them, laughing as he was covered in puppy kisses. He looked over to Victor, who had also knelt down and was being bombarded by puppy love as well.

That’s when the interview started. A camera moved to capture both of them in frame, and an interviewer sat off to the side, shooting animal related questions at them. They discussed their mutual love for poodles extensively, and talked about Makkachin and all the wild shenanigans the old boy got up to.

After a while of being interviewed, they were left to just play with the puppies so that the crew could get some cute shots for the video. When a small black toy poodle starts biting and tugging at his sleeve, Yuuri can’t help but melt. He picks up the puppy, and shows Victor. “Look Victor! A baby!”

Victor responds with excited babbling at the puppy and a heart shaped smile. He takes the poodle in his arms and lays down, all the other puppies noticing and running at him then climbing all over him.

Victor rests his arms out to the side, resigned to accept his fate. “Yuuri, go on without me, I am now one with the puppies.”

Yuuri chuckles and shakes his head, snapping a photo and posting it to his nearly empty instagram account.

_ [image of Victor Nikiforov laying on the ground covered in a pile of puppies] _

**y-katsuki-nikiforov** heaven 😍💙 #myhusbandisadork #lookatallthecutepuppies #aspcasponsorship 

He looks up from his phone when Victor calls his name, “Yes, dear?”

“We have to take them all home Yuuri, they’re too cute.” Victor says, voice slightly muffled under the pile of fur.

“We can’t have them all Victor.” Yuuri deadpans.

“But Yuuuuuuuurrriiiiiiiii!” Victor lifts his head above the sea of fluff, giving Yuuri his best pout.

Yuuri walks over and carefully sits next to his husband. “We can’t adopt all of them. But,” He picks up the black poodle and cradles it in his arms. “We can take this little princess home.”

Victor smiles brightly, then kisses Yuuri softly. “Perfect choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> They named the puppy Daisy.


End file.
